psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Mika Shimotsuki
Mika Shimotsuki (霜月 美佳 Shimotsuki Mika) is an alumni of Oso Academy. She joins the MWPSB as an Inspector. Appearance When Mika was first introduced as a student of the Oso Academy, she always had her black hair up in a ponytail-looking updo, with unruly bangs almost covering her forehead. When she appeared as a new inspector of the MWPSB, she is seen wearing a black suit. Plot Mika is first shown talking to her friend, Kagami, about the dark ways of the school. They are soon interrupted by the arrival of the highly popular Oryou Rikako, who comes up to them and offers to add them to her art club, and says to Mika that, although at times she gets absorbed in thought, but it is not that she is looking into a different dimension, and that she is also not an alien. Later, when a body of a student is found at a park, Kagami comes to Mika to express her concern, adding that their childhood friend, Yoshika, has been absent for a while. Although relunctant at first, Mika reveals that Yoshika was crazy about Rikako, and so Rikako may know something, without knowing that it was the last time she and Kagami ever saw each other. After Unit 1 of the MWPSB have discovered two bodies in a secret part of the school, both done by Rikako, Mika stands in the rain next to Yayoi in horror, since both bodies are of her childhood friends. She starts to cry, believing that it was her fault for telling Kagami about Rikako. Two months after the death of Makishima Shogo, Mika is recruited as the new Inspector and introduces herself to Akane, similar to how Akane did when she first joined Unit 1. Mika is told that she cannot be treated as a newbie, due to their lack of man power, and was told that Enforcers are humans that think and act differently from them. Relationships Kagami Kawarazaki and Yoshika Okubo Both of them were Mika's childhood friends. Mika however, was much closer to Kagami than Yoshika, and was obviously upset that Kagami only mentioned about Yoshika during their conversations. The death of the two girls, especially Kagami, upset her so much that she cried while clinging to Yayoi who appeared next to Mika. Rikako Oryo A tall, graceful beauty of Osou Gakuen, Rikako was considered by Masaoka as a social girl with her followers following her constantly. Mika disliked her and wondered why Rikako was so popular among the students and staff. She was suspicious of Rikako regarding Yoshika Okubo's disappearance and believed that she might know something about the missing person. By the time she mentioned it to Kagami, it was the last time she ever saw her friend alive. Akane Tsunemori In the anime series' season one final episode, Mika was depicted almost exactly the same as how Akane Tsunemori did when she was introduced--filled with sense of duty, clumsiness, and how Akane used to go 'by-the-book'. Their relationship with each other is seen as purely professional so far. Trivia *When Mika first joins Division 1, Akane debriefs her the same way Akane was debriefed back then by then-Inspector Nobuchika Ginoza. Ginoza is currently at the Enforcement Rank. It can be assumed that he was one of the Enforcers that came out of the "paddy wagon". *Mika's appearance was different from her first appeared in the Specimen Case. As an Inspector, she had quite a mature face with her dark brown hair tied up in messy bun with orange scaft. Her clothes were dark suit with dress pant and white tank, similar with Akane's uniform. *In the novel version, it appears that Mika was in love with her dead friend Kagami and was jealous because her friend had been worrying too much about Yoshika. *Mika was only 16 when she first showed up in Episode 6. Since she was 17 years old during the last episode, she is the youngest person to be recruited as an Inspector in the series and the youngest person in Division 1. Gallery Category:Inspectors Category:Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters